Violet
Biography Despite being 20 years old, Violet acts like a typical teenage girl and is generally immature for her age. She appears to be very confident and full of herself, not realising the emotions of others and generally living by her own "code" of what is "fun", no matter how harmful her actions may be. Violet loves to pick on her brother Peri constantly, which causes her to come off as nasty at times. She has stated that she finds it funny and that he should "lighten up", which implies that she has trouble understanding that she often goes too far. She will even go as far as invite over a friend just so the two of them can watch Peri cry. She thinks she is just being lighthearted with her teasing but it is clear to the others that she is being almost cruel. Her sister Lavender acts as her main foil, often telling her to stop whenever her actions become to much for some to handle, although she never listens to Lavender, telling her that she "has no sense of humour". Violet loves to socialize with people such as Ivy or her own sister Amy. Amy is Violet's sidekick in all her antics and the two often team up against Peri or Lavender, much to their dismay. Reading between the lines of Violet's dialogue reveals that she is secretly lonely and constantly craving attention. Evidence can be found with certain lines such as her claiming that "she's getting bored", right after complaining that her friend Ivy hadn't arrived yet. She also ignored her brother to ask where her sister Amy was. Despite this, she is reluctant to show her loneliness openly, which is why she invites friends over to "watch her brother cry", instead of telling them the truth about her desire for friendship. Her reason for her loneliness appears to be because of the rule of the COLOURS universe (ie: that a Colour can only visit another Colour world for an hour before beginning to turn black and melt) Her reason for targetting Peri so much is shrouded in mystery, but it can be assumed that she and her brother share the same desire to be able to leave the cave freely without worry. However, Violet masks her wishes with a confident, lighthearted, albeit somewhat mean persona, while Peri cries about it constantly. It is possible that Violet sees her past self in Peri and feels sickened at the sight, so she tries to toughen him up by "joking around with him" to "lighten the mood", which, through the eyes of Peri and Lavender, is definitely not nice. She could also be slightly jealous and hurt that Lavender comforts him but not her. As stated above, she is reluctant to express her loneliness openly, which also is shown by her acting somewhat normal around her friends, including negative or snarky emotions towards them, rather than constant gratitude. One of her quotes; "the world is up, not down!" references her optimistic attempts to have a happy life despite her struggles and problems. Category:Colours Category:Purple Colours